


Chai Tea for a Melting Heart

by Hooked_Wings



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Ienzo is still Badass, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooked_Wings/pseuds/Hooked_Wings
Summary: This is a Ienzo + Ventus falling in love story after the events of Kingdom Hearts III.After the events of Kingdom Hearts III, Ventus and his friends take breaks at Radiant Garden between their missions.  There, he begins to grow feelings for a beautiful boy with long bangs and teal eyes...
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Ienzo & Ventus, Ienzo/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

“Aqua, don’t push yourself too hard.”

“But, Terra, I know this place best. That’s why I’m leading us.” She said stubbornly as she trudged on.

Terra made his voice quieter, so hopefully the smallest of the group wouldn’t overhear. “Ven has been getting tired, but I think he’s trying to not show it.”

Aqua stopped then and turned to look at where Ventus was trailing behind the taller two. His little short legs were trying in vain to hurriedly keep up but his head hung and he carried his keyblade limply at his side in a tired arm.

Aqua sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. We should take a rest.”

“Hey.” Terra said warmly to their shorter friend as he walked up to where they were stopped.

“Did you find something?” Ven’s eyes perked up for a second.

“No.” Terra put a hand comfortingly on Ven’s shoulder as Ven looked back down at his feet a little sadly. “We’ll find him. But we can’t if we push ourselves past our limits. Time is strange here, but physically my body aches as if we’ve been walking a full day.”

“Let’s go home, Ven.” Aqua smiled at him.

“Aqua...Terra…do you mind if….we stay somewhere else for a while? It’s not that I don’t love our home but...I spent so much time there…” He referenced the 10 years sleeping in the locked land of departure, which had become castle oblivion.

“Is there anywhere you had in mind?” Aqua tilted her head.

“Well there’s one…” Ven said, thinking of the pretty cobblestones, and the way Lea had smiled at him back when he was a bit shorter and didn’t have his chakrams yet.


	2. 2

“Ugh. I’m tired of Demyx’s nonsense. ‘Old man’ this, ‘old man’ that! My hair is NOT grey, it’s silver. It’s naturally silver. Well it was….” Ienzo pulled a comb through his hair which was now mostly dry, turning his head this way and that to make sure he hadn’t got any of the black hair dye remnants around his ears or hairline. 

“That self-dye kit was remarkably efficient.” He appraised. A quality product was always appreciated to a man of exacting methods.

He started to grab up his lab coat. “Oh….” During his clean up, he must’ve accidentally dripped some of the dye from the bottle where his coat had been hung on the back of his chair. He sighed.

“This won’t do. Well, there’s nothing more to be done at the lab today anyway. I have time to take it to the dry cleaners….”

Ienzo, meticulous as always, changed into a black shirt buttoned down with silver accents. The inner rim of his collar was purple. He didn’t want to risk spoiling another white shirt by accident. Folding the stained coat tightly, he tucked it under one arm and headed out his home’s door.


	3. 3

“Ven, go on ahead to the inn if you need to rest, you look sleepy. Terra and I are going to get some food. We’ll pick you up something too.”

“Thanks, see you later!” Ven waved at his friends as they parted in Radiant Garden. He waved a little too long, and stared a little too long, feeling odd as this was to be his first time alone again after his long sleep. He backed up watching his friends turn and leave. They talked happily together as they walked away, the orange evening sun making their shadows long against the cobblestones.

“Oh!” Came a voice from behind him as he bumped into someone.

“Sorry!” Ven turned, “I wasn’t watching where I….oh….” He stared. A young man in dark gothic black hair with an asymmetric cut smiled politely at him. 

“Oh my.” The young man remarked. “You look just like...but no, that must make you...Ventus.” He tilted his head to the side slightly, and some of his long locks drifted away, revealing stunning teal blue eyes underneath.

“Do I...know you?” Why did Ven suddenly feel like he had a lump in his throat?

“Fascinating…” The dark haired boy said, stepping forward into Ven’s personal space.

“Uh…” Ven’s cheeks flushed as he felt the stare of this teal-eyed boy comb all over his features.

“Ah, pardon me! Where are my manners? I’m Ienzo.” He said, stepping back a bit and holding out his hand.

Ven shook it. “Ven. I mean you’re right, it’s Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven.” He stumbled over the words.

“Are you hungry? I’d love to ask you a few questions over a meal perhaps?”

“Uh wha--- I mean,” Did he just get asked on a date? No no! Stop thinking like that! Why did his face still feel hot?!? Oh god if his face looked like a tomato he could die of embarrassment right there on the twilight covered cobblestones. “Er, Terra and Aqua said they’d pick me up something to eat.”

“Tea then? I promise I won’t take up too much of your time? I know a nice little shop here in town, it’s just around the corner.” His eyes were so alive and so eager.

“.......sure.” Ven smiled awkwardly.


	4. 4

“Oh, it’s dark!” Ven stared in surprise at the window, which was now mostly a reflection, due to the sun going down and the interior of the tea shop being warmly lit. 

The two had got entranced in their conversation, and Ven had started to relax halfway into his second cup of chai tea latte. Ienzo had recommended it, and it was delicious! 

“Ah, I apologize if I’ve taken up too much of your time.”

“No, it was fine. I had fun.” Ven smiled reassuringly.

Ienzo stood politely as Ven got up from his booth seat. “Perhaps another time we could finish where we left off? I’d love to hear more about The Land of Departure, and this fascinating armor you three have. How does it work exactly? And...ah...I’m getting carried away again.” Ienzo’s face colored rose for a few moments.

“Well, maybe after our next mission, I can stop by again?”

“I would like that very much.” Ienzo pulled the door open and held it open gentlemanly as Ven walked through.

“Well, bye.” Ven said, waving awkwardly with a smile.

“Until we meet again.” Ienzo gave a slight bow and a smile, and with that, he turned and walked the other way.


	5. 5

It was one week later, and Ven was deep in discussion with Ienzo again, at their usual hangout. The teashop just near the corner, the one with the best chai tea lattes, the booth seat by the glass window. 

Ven leaned forward over the table without realizing it, getting into the discussion with excitement. “But Master Eraquis didn’t find out we switched them till after the exam!”

“Ahaha!’ Ienzo’s laughter made Ven’s heart do a sudden flip flop. Ienzo had seemed so orderly and precise in his ways, to see him relax so well made Ven feel funny on the inside. Ienzo was wearing his black shirt with the purple collar again, he noticed. He had remarked a few days ago on his last visit, wondering why Ienzo only wore mostly white shirts with a vest over lately, or sometimes a lab coat over all that (weren’t all the layers hot?) instead of the black and purple shirt he’d originally seen him in. Perhaps Ienzo had remembered and worn it for him?

“Your adventures sound delightful.” Ienzo smiled and took another sip of tea. 

Ven reached out for his mug as well, but let it clink back down onto the saucer when he realized it was empty already. “Ah, I should order another one.”

“Your hand…” Ienzo’s teal eyes became distracted. He absentmindedly reached forward, the scientist part of him overriding the usual human socializing protocols.

Ven felt his face flush as his calloused right hand was picked up into Ienzo’s soft gentle one. His fingers probed with precision along a scar that led between Ven’s thumb and forefinger along the back of his hand to his wrist.

“A battle scar?” Ienzo asked.

Ven felt himself swallow reflexively. “It’s, well no.” Why couldn’t it be from a battle scar? He felt much less heroic than his friends while admitting these things. “It’s from an accident while training. I got knocked over against a duel with Terra, and the rocks I tripped into had sharp edges.”

“It must’ve been pretty bad, for the scar to still show this prominently.” Ienzo’s fingers smoothed back over the bumpy scar.

“Yeah...Aqua had to give me stitches. Cura didn’t entirely help it cuz of how the skin was split.” Ven felt himself blush, “Sorry you’re not done with your tea…”

“Hm? Oh, not to worry.” Ienzo straightened back up in his seat, and Ven felt a little disappointed that he had let go of his hand. “I’m a scientist. I don’t usually get an upset stomach.”

“Ah.”

“It is fascinating however. Though initially I presume you and Roxas looked identical, there are many minor differences. When I helped Roxas into his new vessel at the lab, he showed no sign of scars like this on his body.”

“On his…”

“Right, well puppet vessels hardly have need of, well anyway,” Ienzo waved his hand at the notion of clothes. Such things were neither here nor there when science was concerned. “Those possessing vessels come to have the appearance they see themselves in. So since Roxas has no memory of obtaining scars like these,” Ienzo demonstrated by reaching out and gently tapping the back of Ven’s hand again. Ven felt his face flush, “Then perhaps that is why he does not have them.”

Ven’s mind was spiraling. If Ienzo knew all of what Roxas looked like, and Roxas looked like himself…..he felt his cheeks get very red. Fortunately, time was on his side.

“Ah, the sun has set again. Time as usual for you to depart, I suppose?”

“Er, yeah…….”

They parted ways as usual, but Ven felt a little warmer than usual on the inside, despite only having one cup of tea that day.


	6. 6

A day and a half later Ven and his friends landed their gliders back in Radiant Garden, after going a full 30 hours with no sleep. Their search for Sora in the dark realm had once again been fruitless. 

Maybe it was just the fatigue, but Ven turned and ran after his friends to catch up with them a minute after they had parted. “I forgot to tell Terra no anchovies! Last time he said he was getting pizza for us to eat at the inn room it had them all over!” Ven chided himself for his forgetfulness.

Now which way was the pizza parlour? Ven had lost sight of them. He ran down the streets, made a couple lefts, a right, got turned around, and at that point the fatigue was weighing heavier than ever, so went back to a walking stroll. “Maybe I should just head to the tea cafe, I’ll be late for Ienzo….” he mumbled to himself, but then stopped. He thought that giggle sounded much like Aqua’s voice.

“Terra, we should hurry back to the inn now...before Ven comes back.”

Ven rounded the corner and his jaw dropped. Terra had Aqua pressed against a brick wall, kissing down her neck and holding her rather close to him. Aqua gasped and patted Terra on the shoulder to stop when she saw Ven.

“Oh…….Ventus?” Terra only used his full name when something was wrong or he did something he didn’t like. “I thought you were going to have tea with your new friend….Ian was it?”

“Ienzo. I was…...uh…...nevermind.” Ven had entirely forgotten about the anchovies and just turned on his heel and ran awkwardly away. No wonder they had been so easily accepting of his time away from them spent with Ienzo. They craved it.

Part of him felt twisted up inside as he ran. The three of them had always been together doing everything. But with this new dynamic, would things be different? He thought of what Aqua had said just before he walked up and felt queasy at the thought. Then he made an impulse decision and turned at the next block jogging towards the inn. He was too shocked at the moment for his fatigue to reach him now.

Ven arrived at the inn lobby in a panting state, regaining his breath from the long run. “Oh, welcome back!” The innkeeper smiled at his regular guest. Radiant Garden might have a larger population, but it didn’t have much in the way of tourism or visitors. This was the only inn around, and it was incredibly small. “Can I help you with anything?” The innkeeper asked as Ven regained his composure.

“Do you….have an extra room I could rent tonight?” Ven rummaged in his pockets. He’d collected enough spare munny on his adventures lately to cover a couple inn nights and extra chai tea lattes too.

He was about to place the munny on the counter when the innkeeper replied. “Ah, unfortunately we actually did get some new guests in. We’re all booked up! As unlikely as that sounds.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, uh. That’s alright. Thanks.” Ven left and wandered sadly back towards the tea cafe. What would he do now?

“Ven! There you are!” A familiar voice called out to him. 

Ven’s mood perked up immediately, and his sore legs and tiredness seemed to be not as strong now. “Sorry for keeping you.”

“No trouble at all.” Ienzo smiled, “I was just concerned that something might have happened on your mission.”

Ven looked up into the slightly taller boy’s eyes. They almost glowed in the waning evening light. “You were worried about me?”

“Of course. After all this time, I consider you a good friend.”

“You….do?” Ven’s heart turned into a little puddle. With how analytical Ienzo talked sometimes, and how he looked at him almost as if wanting to dig into a new science experiment, he hadn’t entirely been sure if everything he had been feeling so far was just imagined or one-sided on his part.

“Very much so.” Ienzo smiled warmly. “Is it too late for tea?”

Ven smiled and shook his head. “Not at all.”


	7. 7

Ven paused as they headed back outside into the night air an hour or so later. Ienzo held the door for him as always. 

“Ienzo, do you know of any other places to stay in town other than that one inn?”

“No, did something happen?”

“I just…….Terra and Aqua they….things are just….weird with them right now.”

Ienzo watched Ven’s face for a moment letting that sink in, “.....oh. I see.” He nodded understandingly. “Well that does happen I suppose. Hm.” Ven watched Ienzo’s bangs fall back as he tipped his face towards the sky, thinking. The light from the evening moon faded on and off his dark hair as the clouds passed overhead. 

“Kairi’s still using the extra bed in the lab. She’s been asleep all this time.”

“I heard.” Ven acknowledged. Was Ienzo trying to think of a place for Ven to stay?

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to come with me.” Ienzo said matter-of-factly. “We can pick up some things from the lab on the way.”

“Oh...okay.” Ven was too shy to ask. So instead, he just kept in stride alongside Ienzo, feeling out of place, yet oddly comforted all the same. The world and his friends were all changing around him, which made him uneasy. Change was never easy. But he had grown fond of Ienzo’s company, and the calm practical way he took on every situation. It seemed that little, or perhaps nothing, made Ienzo truly upset or distressed. Even with the situation with Sora missing, and all the various Seekers of Light constantly keeping in touch with him as a sort of ‘base commander’ and the various work that entailed, Ienzo was like a solid rock grounding them all to ever put one step forward to their uncertain future. Ven felt himself admiring Ienzo’s calm sure character as they walked in peaceful quiet.

It was strange, this comfort. While others would pick a random topic now and then to break the silence, the quiet didn’t bother Ven, and neither apparently, did it bother Ienzo. But perhaps that was because it suited Ienzo’s peaceful character, or perhaps Ienzo always had a noise of his own accompanying him, in the form of his busy thoughts.

Ienzo took the old small stone steps two at a time up to the large but plain lab door and took a set of keys out of his pocket. He smiled at Ven as he got the right key from the keychain and placed it in the lock. “Most of the things inside are automated or use electronic keycards. But with everything that’s been going on, I find one good reliable lock with a single key to be a good defense as any from unwanted guests.” He winked then as he pushed the door open, and Ven’s heart did a little twirl.

Ven followed Ienzo inside the lab as he flicked on a row of lights. The hallway was bland and monochrome with whites and blue-greys, leading off into several other rooms on the left and right. He followed Ienzo into a large echoing rectangular room with computers screens lit up on both sides being the only light in the dark room. Ven drew in a breath when the lights came automatically on at Ienzo’s approach inside. A red-headed girl lay on a medical bed in the center of the room, a blanket was tucked neatly around her.

“Namine must’ve come by again. She always tucks her in nicely like that.” Ienzo said, gesturing to Kairi.

“Is that...Kairi?” He’d only seen her briefly in their final battle against Xehanort, and it wasn’t like they’d all had time for proper introductions. 

“Yes. We’re still searching her heart for answers. Just like everyone else has been searching.” Ienzo looked at Ven approvingly, “You look tired. Thank you for all your hard work. I know it can’t be easy, going back to the Realm of Darkness so often.”

“Oh...it’s nothing.” Ven shrugged off the compliment and stared at the floor. He felt his face blushing again.

Ienzo walked to a door on the far end and opened a closet, which contained medical supplies, emergency supplies, electronic gadgets that Ven didn’t understand, and a shelf of neatly folded white blankets. He took two out and closed the door. “Shall we?” Ienzo asked rhetorically as he walked past Ven again, and the lights in the room clicked off as they left.


	8. Ienzo's House

Ven watched Ienzo’s face take on his thoughtful look again as they walked. “So, what did you think of my hypothesis back at the cafe?”

“Oh, I think it makes sense. It would explain why Twilight Town feels so familiar to me. It’s not just that Sora went there, but Roxas as well.”

“Exactly. And if your heart clung to Roxas until Sora was recompleted, that would explain why you had dreams of both of them. And therefore, why Roxas took on your appearance. In mannerisms and facial expressions, Roxas more closely resembles Sora. Only in likeness does he resemble you.”

“We’re that different?”

Ienzo stopped at his doorstep where he had been about to unlock his door and turned his full attention to Ventus. “I’ve never met anyone like you.” 

Ventus blinked a few times while his heart started to feel melty.. “You...haven’t?” 

“Mmm...no.” Ienzo said, rubbing his chin. He leaned forward briefly nearer to Ventus and inhaled with his eyes closed a moment, and then opened them again rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

“Uh…”

“Just as I thought.” Ienzo commented mildly. “You have different scents. Roxas smells much more like Sora actually. I hypothesize it’s most likely due body chemistry.”

“Ch-chemistry?” Ven asked as Ienzo turned back to the door to unlock it. Was he making a weird face? Ven looked aside when Ienzo turned away to unlock the door and tried to rearrange his face into something neutral. Was this neutral? He couldn’t be sure. 

“Of course. Everything from diet to stress levels and others you’re around can affect that.”

Ienzo led the way inside. Sweet and earthy smells met Ven’s nose. There was a narrow carpeted hallway, a warmly painted cream colored wall with wood trimmings, and it seemed to open into a kitchen at the end. On the right were two small rooms, a small living room which was half turned into a study, and somewhat overtaken by books, and a small bathroom. The narrow stairs on the left of the hallway led up into what looked like al loft bedroom. It was small, but it was cozy and warm feeling here. Surprisingly so, in contrast to the cold cool colors of the laboratory. But then, Ven supposed it would make sense that Ienzo wouldn’t want his entire life to be all the same monotone in aesthetic.

“The recliner is actually very comfortable.” Ienzo said as he walked into the living room, placing the extra blankets he’d brought onto the worn but well-cushioned warm brown recliner. “You can stay here.”

“Thanks.” Ven replied sincerely. “I really appreciate it. This is so nice of you.”

“It’s the least I can do, in return for all your hard work.” Ienzo said. “You should get some sleep. You look very tired.”

Ven remembered all at once his tiredness then, he had been so caught up in the events unfolding to realize it for a while, but he felt like he was about to pass out. Ven picked up the blankets so he could sit down and reclined the armchair. It was worn in well, and since Ienzo was nearly the same height, he sunk into the cushions as if he belonged there. 

Ienzo came around the chair when Ven tried to unfold the blankets but they got caught on his shoes [NO ONE EVER TAKES OFF SHOES EVEN WHEN THEY IN WATER IN KH OKAY] “Here,” He shook out the folded blankets so they flapped through the air, and gently let them glide back down over Ventus. 

“Thank you.” Why was Ienzo so kind? Ven thought lazily as his heavy eyes tried to close on their own.

“Goodnight, Ven.” Ienzo said as he stepped quietly out of the room and flicked off the light.


	9. Breakfast

Ven woke to the smell of eggs and toast wafting through the air. When Ven opened his eyes he was disoriented at first, expecting to see the inn room but instead seeing a packed bookshelf in front of him. Oh! That’s right. Ienzo’s house!

Ven got up and made his way down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. There was a window over the kitchen sink and counter area, and small pots of various herbs no wider than a hand sat in a row along the windowsill. A small table with only two chairs was tucked on the left side of the room and on the right Ienzo was flipping something in a skillet at the stove.

“Good morning, Ven!” he said cheerily.

Ventus rubbed his eyes, still not entirely woke up yet. “Good morning.”

“Have a seat.” Ienzo gestured to the table with one hand, and turned back to the stove.

A while later they finished eating their eggs and buttered toast with coffee. While they chatted, Ven was reveling in how peaceful Ienzo’s place was. The birds chirped outside the window and the room was warm and cozy. He liked it there.

“So, you’re headed back to the Realm of Darkness today?” Ienzo asked when they had finished eating. He was wearing a dark grey button up shirt today. 

“Yeah.” Ven finished off his coffee and got up from his chair, stretching a little. “Thank you for breakfast, Ienzo, it was great.”

“You’re more than welcome...and...if you need a place to stay the next time you’re in Radiant Garden, my home will always be open to you.”

“Oh! That’s okay. You’ve been more than kind. I can just get another room at the inn.” Ven turned to go but felt Ienzo’s hand catch his. 

“Wait.” Ienzo asked. 

Ven turned around. “Hm?”

“Ven, how do I say this….” Ienzo searched the table, his gaze wandering over the empty plates and coffee cups as if they had answers. “I thought I had everything I needed here at Radiant Garden. There’s always work to be done, and the research is truly fascinating, plus I get to speak with interesting seekers of light every day when they call from their various missions. But...I was wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Ven sat back down so they could be at eye level again as they talked.

“I think something was missing this whole time, without me realizing it. Perhaps it’s just that I had grown used to that feeling of something missing. But when you’re around, I feel better, happier. And when you go I feel…”

“Sad.” Ven finished for him, remembering his last mission where he’d fought countless heartless in the Realm of Darkness, hoping they’d find Sora sooner not just so Sora would be safe again, but so he could return to Radiant Garden to see Ienzo. He’d missed him more than he had wanted to admit.

“Exactly.” Ienzo stared into Ven’s blue eyes, and he looked back into Ienzo’s for a long moment. “So please understand when I say, you’d be no burden at all. You can stay here anytime you like.”

Ven nodded in understanding and smiled, but he felt like his throat had closed up and he couldn’t say anything. The two stood and Ienzo followed Ven to the door to see him go. He reached around Ven to open the door politely for him, and they brushed shoulders briefly. Ienzo smelled like fresh basil herb and soap.

“Bye, Ienzo.” Ven said, blushing from their momentary closeness. He darted out the door so perhaps Ienzo wouldn’t see his cheeks turning red.

“Ven?”

Ven turned around again, halfway down the steps. Ienzo had an expression he hadn’t shown before on his face. “Hm?”

“Please be careful.”

Ven smiled, feeling his heart turn into a puddle again, “I will.”

Ventus turned one more time after he’d gone down the steps to wave, and then he turned quickly and ran towards the inn, feeling a pang in his heart as he left.


	10. Demon Towers

“There’s too many!” Ven shouted as a second demon tower of heartless formed. He was doing everything he could to dodge and deflect and keep them at bay, but diminishing a number of heartless that large seemed an impossible task.

“I’m strong enough, I can do this!” Terra shouted.

“Stop!” Aqua grabbed Terra’s arm. “We’re no good to anyone dead!”

Ven started to run back to the gliders with the others, only to see the second demon tower head them off, scattering their gliders away like tossed toys. They landed in broken heaps several hundred feet away. 

“Oh no.” Aqua stared at them, her eyes clouding with fear. She had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness once before.

Here, take this. Ienzo’s voice replayed in Ven’s mind. If you ever have need of me, I’ll be there for you.

Ven took out the gummi phone from his pocket and turned it on, the screen came to life glowing indigo in the darkness. 

“Aaah!” Just then he was knocked forward as a swarm of heartless from the demon tower collided with his armor from behind. He landed face forward several yards away with the wind knocked out of him. Ven struggled to his feet as the demon tower swooped up into the air, curving around to come back for a second blow.

He dove for the phone and smashed the quick-dial button for Ienzo. Ienzo picked up immediately. He had his lab coat on, and the pale white and light blue walls of the lab were behind him.

“Ven! What’s happening!?”

“Ienzo! We need help! Our gliders got smashed. We can’t---AAGH!” The tide of heartless from the demon tower smashed into him again, knocking him down once more. The gummi phone landed a few feet away from his outstretched hand. He reached for it, the soft glow of the phone’s screen like a lifeline in the dark. He could hear Ienzo’s on the other line.

“Ven! Hold on! I’m coming!”

Ven could see the faint outline of his friends’ silhouettes fighting the heartless in the distance as everything turned to black around him.

. . .

Ven remembered small snippets of moments, like fractured parts of a dream. Opening his eyes to see Ienzo’s silhouette, but in place of a lab coat he wore a long coat of black. A large tome was held in his right hand.

Black.

The sky filled with flying pages.

Black.

The pages flying out at the heartless, absorbing them and scattering them.

Black.

Ienzo’s voice. His eyes filled with worry. “Ven? Can you hear me!? Ven!”


	11. A Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to the story. The following two chapters were only added later as a 'bonus' to help explain some events of the story. The bonus chapters would have interrupted the flow of the original story if added earlier.

What a strange dream. Ven woke to the comforting familiarity of a bookshelf before him, the sweet earthy smells of Ienzo’s home grown herbs in the air. Afternoon light filtered through the peach curtains of the living room window, giving the room a warm happy glow.

Ven went to stretch his legs a bit where he lay reclined on the armchair and grimaced. Everything hurt. Why did he ache so? Had it not been a dream? As he became more awake he realized his right hand felt warm, and looked over.

There, sleeping on the small two-seat couch next to the recliner, was Ienzo. He was draped half over the couch’s armrest, his arm outstretched towards Ven. Ienzo’s hand clung tightly to his own. He was still dressed in the long black coat that nobodies wore to shield themselves from Darkness, reaffirming to Ven that it hadn’t been a dream at all.

“Ienzo…” Ven whispered as his heart melted, “You...saved me?”

Ienzo woke up as Ven stood, alerted by their hands parting. “Ven!” He got to his feet quickly, “You’re okay!” Ventus was suddenly wrapped up into Ienzo’s hug. Ven was so stunned he didn’t know what to say, so just hugged him back.

After a long moment Ienzo said, “Your heart is beating so fast.” Ven felt his face flush. Ienzo could feel that through his coat while they hugged? Ienzo gently let go of the hug and stepped back a little to view Ven’s face. “Oh.” He said simply, seeing how Ven was flushing.

Ven looked away, embarrassed. 

“It’s alright, Ven.” Ienzo said softly, “I kind of guessed.”

“Huh?” Ven looked back at Ienzo. Ienzo’s eyes were filled with emotion. 

“You always blush around me. Especially if I touch you.” Ienzo reached out and picked up Ven’s hand in his own again, demonstrating. Right on cue, Ven’s face flushed a deeper red.

“I….” Ven looked down at his shoes. He was found out. He didn’t know what to say. Would this change things between them? “I was that obvious, huh?”

“Ven, it’s okay.” Ienzo said gently. He pulled Ven’s hand up and pressed it against where his heart was. Ven could feel how fast Ienzo’s heart was beating too.

“You see I….” Ienzo smiled, a little rose coloring his own cheeks, “I feel the same way.”

“You....feel…” Ven felt like he had a frog in his throat.

“I started to realize it after our third visit for tea. After you left that night, I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

Ven swallowed. He wondered if Ienzo realized he was still holding his hand against his heart, or if he had forgotten it there. Or maybe Ienzo simply didn’t care. He had a scientist’s way of reaching out whenever he wanted to touch whatever, whenever. A recollection of them walking to the lab together swam back into his mind. Ienzo had stepped off the sidewalk and simply walked into someone’s garden without even considering if it was rude, to better examine an unusual type of flower that someone had been growing there.

“Sometimes when you’re gone, I find my mind wandering during my work...preoccupied with missing you.”

Ventus drew in a breath. It was the same for him. Sometimes when searching the Realm of Darkness, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to happy moments back in the Realm of Light. Ienzo’s smiling face, his warm laugh, the scent of chai tea and the warmth of a mug in his hands.

“Ven, I…” Ienzo leaned forward a little, his cheeks becoming more rosy-colored. His voice was gentle and quiet, yet seemed like the loudest thing to Ven in the room as he hung onto every word, “I think perhaps in this situation, words do not suffice…”

Ven felt slightly faint as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He leaned forward toward Ienzo...

Just then, a knock came at the door.

Ienzo blinked in surprise and straightened back up.

“Wait here, keep quiet.” Ienzo let go of Ventus’ hand and unzipped his coat with a quick motion. He stepped out of it and tossed it onto the sofa. With one more fluid motion he swept up the lab coat from the farthest armrest of the couch and put it on. 

“Is there trouble?” Ven asked confusedly.

Ienzo answered by straightening his collar and winking at Ven before swiftly going to the door and opening it. The door swung open towards the living room, so from Ven’s vantage point he could only see the back of the door and Ienzo facing the doorway. “Good evening.” He greeted politely.

Aqua’s voice was the first he heard. “How is Ven? Is he awake yet?”

Ienzo’s face was a mask of cool composure, and utterly professional. “Ventus had awoken from his unconsciousness but he is resting now.”

“Can we see him?” Came Terra’s voice.

Ienzo shook his head, his face still a calm neutral, but now Ven detected some sternness in his voice. “As his medical advisor I must insist he gets ample rest so that he might recover in a timely manner.”

“But--” Came Aqua’s voice. However Ienzo swiftly interjected.

“The mission is, of course, at stake. I have come to the understanding that you were able to recover your broken gliders?”

“Yes. But this technology has been lost to time.” Terra’s voice was responding, “We know of no one who can fix them.”

“You’re in luck. Cid is in town.” Ienzo pulled his gummi phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. “There. I’ve sent you his address. He’s a top notch mechanic and probably the best you’ll find for the job.”

“Thanks.” Terra’s voice replied.

“You’ll contact us when we can see Ven?” Aqua’s voice asked.

“Of course. Have a good evening.” Ienzo shut the door. He waited a moment, head bowed while listening to be sure the two didn’t double back knocking with more questions. Satisfied, he removed his lab coat again and strode back to the living room.

“Medical advisor?” Ventus asked, smirking and crossing his arms at Ienzo.

Ienzo smiled wryly, draping his lab coat back across the couch armrest and walked over to Ventus. “But of course.” 

“And how do you figure that?” Ven asked, still smiling and finding Ienzo’s recent performance a bit humorous.

“Well,” Ienzo began, reaching out his hands to Ventus’ shoulders, “You’ve been through quite a lot. I recommend you get some rest.” His hands slid down the sides of Ven’s arms, and Ven let his arms relax. “There see? I’ve just given you medical advice.”

Ven snorted a half-laugh. “Oh really?”

“Indeed.” Ienzo confirmed. “Is it deplorable of me, being so selfish when I’m around you?” Ienzo asked, taking both of Ven’s hands in his own and lacing their fingers together.  
Ventus blushed as Ienzo used their laced hands to draw Ven closer to himself. “I don’t mind it.” 

Ienzo pulled back his long bangs on the right so they were tucked behind his ear, “Now where were we?”

Ienzo leaned forward and kissed Ven, and Ven kissed him back.

FIN


	12. [Bonus Chapter] Quid Pro Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapters were added to help explain some of what happened in the main story.

BWOHHH….. Ienzo gasped and turned at the familiar sound of a corridor of darkness opening behind him in the laboratory room. “Demyx!”

“Hey, what’s happening, Ienzo buddy?” Demyx smiled and strode into the room like he owned the place.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hey hey! Is that how you greet an old friend! I did deliver that vessel for you a while back.”

“You said you did that for Vexen.” Ienzo pointed out calmly.

“Er, right.” Demyx scratched the back of his head looking confused a moment in his forgetfulness, and then rearranged his face into the all-too-familiar Demyx-needs-something charismatic smile, “So Zexion! Buddy!--”

“Ienzo.” Ienzo corrected.

“Ienzo!” Demyx wrapped his long skinny arm around Ienzo’s small shoulders for a sideways hug. Ienzo sighed. “I was wondering if you could help me out with a teeny little problem?”

“And what’s that?”

Demyx stepped back and summoned his sitar, which doubled as his magical battle instrument. “One of my strings snapped!” He gestured to the thing and made a face of horror, like it was the worst thing to happen to him ever.

Ienzo drew in a breath as he waited for Demyx to finish explaining, expecting munny to be the culprit behind his distress.

“Aaaand…” Demyx put a hand in one of his black coat pockets and turned it inside out, showing that it was empty, “I’m a teeeeny bit short on funds? The new organization XIII didn’t exactly pay us either….”

Ienzo put a hand to his chin and tilted his head a little, “Demyx have you just been wandering around through dark corridors bugging people ever since the organization was destroyed again?

“Oh, so harsh Zexion!” 

“Ienzo.”

“Right! Ienzo. I’ve been, you know, here and there….hey! Changing the subject!” Demyx shook a finger at him. “Do you think you can help me?”

Ienzo sighed.

“Pretty please!?” Demyx made puppy-dog eyes at him and folded his hands together in beggar’s fashion.

“Well, you would owe me a favor. And you’d have to pick up the gummi phone when I call.”

“Alright alright!”

“Then, yes.”

“Yes!!!” Demyx fist pumped and cheered enthusiastically.


	13. [Bonus Chapter] Ready to Kill

“Right, so if we send Donald and Goofy into the datascape, that might help the data search for Sora.” The King’s voice over the gummi phone had a hint of worry, betraying the smile on the gummi screen. Ienzo could tell he was worried.

Just then a second incoming call pinged on the screen, saying it was from Ventus. 

“Ah--excuse me, your majesty.”

“Ah, sure.” The king replied.

Ienzo flipped to the other call. It was almost entirely dark on the screen, and Ventus’ distraught face was a blend of shadowy colors--indigo, navy blue, and plum violet. Ven was calling from the realm of darkness. 

“Ienzo! We need help! Our gliders got smashed. We can’t---AAGH!” Ienzo lost sight of Ventus on the screen as the phone twirled out of his grasp, the image quickly spinning past swarms of demon tower heartless and showing a split second image of Ventus being knocked to the ground under a swarm of dozens, before landing with a clatter to the ground. The screen showed a sky of darkness as it must have landed facing upwards. Demon towers snaked through the sky like ominous dragons of darkness.

“Ven! Hold on! I’m coming!”

Ienzo ran to the lab closet while he smashed the instant dial button for Demyx. He yanked open the closet door and threw his precious lab equipment out of the closet, letting it scatter and crash to the floor behind him in his hurry. 

“Hey Zex--er--Ienzo!” Demyx’s voice sounded from the phone.

“Demyx! I’m calling in that favor! I need you here now!” Ienzo commanded.

“Woah woah. So demanding! Couldn’t you even say please?” Demyx teased.

“NOW!” Ienzo took his eyes away from what he was doing to shout into the phone.

“Alright already! Sheesh. Be right there.” The phone screen went black as Demyx hung up.

Ienzo finished digging to the back of the closet and pulled out an old cardboard box that said “Radiant Garden Peaches” on the top, with a little cartoony smiling farmer waving next to a likewise cartoony peach tree. Ienzo tossed the lid aside and pulled out the only contents--a long black coat.

Ienzo finished zipping his coat and summoning his Lexicon just in time for Demyx’s corridor of darkness to open inside the lab. Demyx stepped out looking around at the mess strewn about on the floor.

“Woah, did someone have a party without me?”

“Demyx, open a corridor to the Realm of Darkness.”

Demyx’s jaw dropped when he saw Ienzo’s face. “Man, you look like you’re ready to kill someone.”

Ienzo’s black-gloved hands gripped the Lexicon tightly at his side. “I am.”


End file.
